


Intrusive Father-In-Laws

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [27]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gods, Het, Human, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush decides to break into his son's house to say hello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intrusive Father-In-Laws

It had all started out as a simple day.  Thornstriker was fixing a tear in one of her dresses while Bloodshed rested next to her in animal form, lazing about and enjoying her presence.  
  
It had been a nice day...  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK* "Hello~ Bloodshed~"  
  
Lord Primus, Bloodshed thought as his ear twitched in irritation, why did he have to ruin a nice day?  
  
His lover looked up from her shirt before turning to the jaguar.  "B-Bloodshed?"  
  
"Will you kindly let me inside, Bloodshed?  It's me~ Bombrush~"  
  
"It's no one important.  Ignore him and he'll go away."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Blood~shed~, don't leave your poor father out in the cold."  
  
It was fucking summertime.  The worst the other could get was freaking sunburn, which was impossible considering the other was a god.  He had a home to go to with his own... lover to keep him warm in his bed.  
  
"B-Bloodshed, s-shouldn't you at least gr-greet your father before you turn him away?"  Thornstriker knew Bloodshed had a strained relationship with his father, she had been told, but still... at least it was respectful to at least acknowledge the other.  
  
"Trust me, if I acknowledge him, then he'll never leave."  
  
"I don't under-"  
  
"Bloodshed!  Hello~ Are you busy at the moment?  I hope I haven't interrupted you and your dear human lover in the middle of something embarrassing~"  
  
Why.  Why.  Why was this pervert his father?  Bloodshed whined as he buried his head into Thornstriker's lap.  He could feel his human lover's face heating up from the flush.  
  
The knocking continued for another minute before it finally stopped.  Bloodshed and Thornstriker both looked up to the door of the god's home.  Nothing.  Not even a peep came from the door.  
  
Sighing, the large cat stretched out his arms over his lover's lap, "Finally, the fucking pervert left."  
  
"B-Bloodshed... y-you really shouldn't say such things about your father-"  
  
"You know, you should listen to her more often."  
  
The couple quickly jumped, turning to the other side of the house only to see a giant dark skinned man sliding himself through the window they had opened because of the summer heat.  Bloodshed was too caught off guard as his animal appendages flailed, causing him to collapse to his side.  Thornstriker helped with that when she nearly jumped out of her seat and fell back against the couch behind her.  
  
Her first reaction would have been to scream and run seeing as how an intruder had broken, well rather entered through an open window, into their house.  But for one thing, she had a god at her side who was more than capable of handling any intruders.  The second was that this intruder seemed very familiar, almost too similar to her lover in his god form.  
  
"Very graceful there, Bloodshed.  Is this a new way to fight off attackers?  I can see how it works, with you flailing your limbs about confusing them and all."  
  
Said embarrassed cat growled as it stood up and walked over to the smug god in the window, transforming back into his original form with his angry look flawlessly kept on each form.  
  
"Get.  Out."  
  
Bombrush gave a deep chuckle. "You know, Bloodshed, most people would treat their guests with a little more hospitality."  
  
"Except you're not my guest - you're an intruder. Now get out."   
  
"But I'm already inside-"  
  
"You only have one foot inside, now put it back outside and leave!"  
  
But before Bloodshed could push his father back out the window and close it, he suddenly found himself pushing against air.  Suddenly something soft and warm bumped through his legs.  
  
"Now now Bloodshed," the grey and gold jaguar said as he strolled through his son's legs, nearly causing the younger god to fall out the window he had come in, "I just wanted to meet your lover finally after you've shut her away from us all.  Such a little worry wart you are."  
  
Thornstriker watched as the bigger cat sauntered over (if that was even possible for a big cat) to stand nearly a foot away from her face.  She was a bit frightened, but after having been around Bloodshed's animal form and having seen that this was no normal cat, she remained where she was.  
  
Suddenly, the cat leaned in and gently licked her face.  Shock took her first before laughter, as it always had whenever her face was licked by an animal or her lover.   
  
"Well, you certainly are a ticklish one."  
  
A slam caused Thornstriker to turn, seeing her lover having closed the window hard before turning around to stare at the jaguar, who only turned back to stare blankly at the god.  
  
"Bloodshed... why would hide such a pretty little thing in your home?  She's much too pretty to be kept hidden away."  
  
"Because perverted old men like yourself don't know how to keep their filthy hands to themselves!"  Bloodshed quickly marched over as if to throw the cat off his lover.  
  
Bombrush beat him to it as he backpedaled, turning back into his god form as he held out his arms in peace. "Now, now, I only wanted to meet the girl who stole my son's heart.  A father only wants what's best for his son-"  
  
"OUT!" Before Thornstriker could even try to say anything, let alone greet the other god, the God of Wrath grabbed the God of the Jungle and started dragging him outside.  
  
"Terrible sorry about the short meeting, my dear, it was nice to finally meet you-" The door slammed behind him and his son as he made a farewell to the human.  Bloodshed would not let the man back in after his little stunt, no matter how much he tried to argue with the boy outside his own home.  
  
Thornstriker slumped back against the couch as she heard her lover yelling at his father, who seemed to be enjoying it all.  So that was Bombrush, her lover's father.  
  
She had to admit.  She wasn't expecting her introduction with the god to be like that.  Nor was he like anything she had heard from the stories or her lover.  
  
He seemed... nice.  And very kind despite everything Bloodshed had said about him in passing.  Her lover made it sound as if the god wasn't very friendly at all.  
  
Still, she were to take away anything from this event, she could definitely say that that wouldn't be the last time she saw him.  
  
And judging by how he sounded laughing outside the door at his son, Thornstriker was most certain those future visits wouldn't be boring at all.


End file.
